Pensée d'un homme malheureux
by Tess-CO
Summary: Après SUNDAY. les pensée de Rodney. POV du scientifique.


Disclamer : Pas à moi, parce que sinon, cette fic n'aurait jamais eu lieu je vous le jure!

Genre : Drame, introspection

Spoiler : Saison 3 Sunday !

Mes larmes, mes larmes si rares coulent sur mes joues en n'en plus finir. Je suis le chef scientifique de cette cité, je devrais me montrer fort, mais je ne le peux. Pas maintenant. Pas en ce moment. On vient de perdre l'un de nos meilleurs hommes. Mon ami, Mon meilleur ami. Et à ma peine s'ajoute cette culpabilité qui ne veut pas partir, qui ne partira jamais. Si seulement… Non je ne devrais pas, Ronon vient de me le dire. Mais j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, pour me plaindre, pour extérioriser ma peine. Autrefois, quand des coups de blues me prenaient, c'est lui qui me l'offrait, mais il n'est plus là. Que c'est ironique !! Je souhaite qu'il soit encore vivant pour pouvoir pleurer sur son épaule sa disparition. Que c'est égoïste surtout. Et je m'en veux. Encore et encore. Je m'en veux de l'avoir envoyé balader, d'avoir été si égoïste. Je m'en veux de ressentir du chagrin, je n'en ai pas le droit, c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Je tente de sécher mes larmes. Vainement. Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive ? Mon meilleur ami vient de mourir. Je viens de ranger ses affaires. Et je me prépare à assister à une cérémonie pour son enterrement. Le pire du pire ? Je vais devoir, pour la première fois depuis ce jour funeste, croiser le regard de Laura. Elle m'en veut. Elle nous en veut à tous. Je crois que c'est normal. Je crois que si j'étais à sa place, j'en voudrais aussi à tout le monde. On a été… de vrai connard avec lui. Tous autant que nous sommes. Pendant 2 ans et demi, il a tout fait pour nous faire plaisir. Avec tous, il a été le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Il était mon partenaire d'échec quand je ne trouvais personne d'autre, bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il a subit, plusieurs fois, les longues discussions de John sur le Football, alors qu'il s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette simplement parce qu'il savait que sa faisait plaisir à Sheppard. Il a fait le cinquième au poker je ne sais combien de fois pour nous alors qu'il a toujours détesté les jeux d'argent, seulement pour nous permettre d'assouvir l'un de nos plaisir. Et nous on a fait quoi en retour ? La seule fois où il a demandé de quelques choses qui LUI faisait plaisir, mais pas nous, on a tous refusé. Trouvant tous des excuses aussi pitoyables les unes que les autres. Alors que Cadman nous en veuille, ce n'est que justice. La pauvre femme. Il venait tout juste de se remettre ensemble. On a enfin su le fin mot de l'histoire. En fait, Carson avait très mal interprété un geste que Laura avait eu envers un militaire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'écossais puisse être jaloux. Il faut croire que si. Au point de manquer de foutre en l'air sa relation. Heureusement, il était revenu à la raison, et c'est en rampant qu'il avait été demandé pardon à Cadman. Elle avait accepté de lui pardonner. Je crois qu'en fait, elle n'attendait que ça. Mais Carson m'avait confié un jour qu'il n'en revenait pas et qu'il ne le méritait pas. Comme un con, j'avais changé de sujet. J'avais parlé de moi. Sur l'heure qu'avait durée notre conversations, 2 minutes avait été consacré à Carson. Le reste à moi, ma vie, mes recherches, mes pensée, mes avis. Je ne sais pas comment j'ose dire que je suis... que j'étais son ami. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que Laura m'en veut le plus.

Le pire pour elle, je crois que c'est de ne pas avoir été disponible non plus. Mais elle, elle n'y est pour rien. Il fallait bien que quelques personnes travaillent ce jour là. Sans ça, ils auraient passée la journée tout les deux sur le continent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Alors, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème et…. Je sais j'arrête. Mais il y a temps de chose qu'on aurait pu modifier pour que…

Laura… je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle a réagi. C'est Elizabeth qui lui a annoncé. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'est effondrée. Qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper des affaires de Carson. Pas encore. Et je la comprends. Moi j'ai eu un mal fou à le faire, et je n'étais que son ami. Dans ses tiroirs, j'ai trouvé une bague. Elle était pour Laura. Il comptait la demander en mariage. Je crois que je vais garder cette information pour moi. Je doute fortement que cela l'a réconforte. Au contraire. Le pire, je pense que c'est d'avoir un aperçue de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si….

Alors oui, c'est préférable que s'eut été moi qui le fasse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la torture que c'était pour elle de trier tout ce qu'il avait laissé dans ses quartiers et qu'elle tenait rendre à Ms Beckett. Je sais que Katie l'a aidé. Elle m'en a un peu parlé hier soir. Selon elle, Cadman n'a éclaté en sanglot à chaque fois qu'elle touché quelques choses appartenant à Carson. Finalement, elle n'a gardé que quelques photo, un livre –Katie n'a pas su me dire lequel- et les quelques vêtements qu'il y avait. _« Pour avoir son odeur » _avait-elle dit entre deux sanglots.

C'est bien ça qui me manquera le plus en fait. Pas son odeur, non. Mais ce qui fait qu'on connaît une personne. Réellement. Pas ses goût, ses envies, ses avis, sa vie. Ça je peux m'en souvenir aisément. Mais ce qui va manquer, c'est sa voix avec son accent à couper au couteau, l'intensité de son regard selon qu'il soit en colère, inquiet ou heureux. La manière de dire « fiston » même à moi, alors qu'on a…avait le même âge. Sa présence tout simplement, toujours rassurante, apaisante. Et même ça manière de se moquer gentiment des autres me manquera. . Enfin toutes les choses qu'on peut oublier avec le temps et qu'une photo nous ne nous rappellera jamais, nous nous donnera jamais. Toutes ses choses qui faisaient que Carson Beckett était un être humain. Et non pas une simple image fixé sur papier glacée. Et quoi qu'en dise Weir, c'est maintenant les seules choses qui nous restent pour se rappeler de lui.

**FIN**

Le petit bouton violet, vous savez, en bas à droite.. cliquer dessus svp et donnez moi votre avis !


End file.
